The present invention pertains to a connector for stringing beads into a strand and, more particularly, to a connector for a strand of pearls or similar beads which does not require the use of a continuous string.
It is well known and very common to form a strand of beads, each of which has been through-bored, on a string to form a necklace, bracelet or the like. String material of braided silk is commonly used, but other flexible string materials have also been used. String-like materials may have to be replaced from time to time, and are subject to breakage that often results in the loss of beads. However, suitable substitutes for string materials have not been found. It is known in the art to utilize metal strand connectors that extend through the bores in a string of beads, are provided with end eyelets to connect with the eyelets of adjacent beads and form an interconnected strand. However, such connectors have been of complex construction, difficult to assemble, and/or result in a strand of beads that is much too stiff as compared, for example, to a string-like material that it is intended to replace.
The present invention is directed to a connector and related method for interconnecting through-bored beads to provide a strand without the use of a continuous string but in a manner that retains significant flexibility in the strand. The connector of the present invention, in its basic embodiment, comprises a loop member that is made from a first metal strand that is formed to define a pair of legs interconnected by a first eyelet. The legs define an attachment slot and are sized to fit in one end of the bore in the bead. At least one of the legs is provided with a first tooth that is positioned in the slot. A cooperating pin member is made from a second metal strand and is formed with a straight shank that is curled on one end to form a second eyelet. The shank is sized to fit into the other end of the bore and has formed on the other end a second tooth. The second tooth is adapted to override the first tooth of the loop member in response to insertion of the toothed end of the shank into the attachment slot to lock the members together in the bore.
In accordance with the corresponding method of the present invention, the method comprises the steps of (1) forming a loop member from a first metal strand having a pair of legs connected by a first eyelet, and providing one of said legs with a first tooth extending toward the other leg, (2) forming a pin member from a second metal strand having a straight shank that is curled on one end to form a second eyelet and provided on the other end with a second tooth, (3) inserting the legs of the loop member and the toothed end of the pin member shank into opposite ends of the through bore in a bead, and (4) causing the second tooth to pass between the legs and into locking engagement with the first tooth, leaving the first and second eyelets positioned outside and immediately adjacent the opposite ends of the bore. The method also includes, prior to the inserting step, the step of connecting the first eyelet of a second loop member to said second eyelet and connecting the second eyelet of a second pin member to said first eyelet, thereby providing connection for the next adjacent beads in the strand.
Preferably, the first tooth is formed to be positioned on the leg of the loop member adjacent the transition of the leg into the first eyelet. The first tooth on the leg of the loop member preferably defines a laterally extending locking edge, and the second tooth on the pin member similarly defines a laterally extending locking edge which overrides the locking edge of the first tooth in response to insertion of the pin member shank into the slot in the loop member. In an alternate embodiment, both legs of the loop member may be provided with opposed teeth, either one of which may be engaged by the second tooth on the pin member, depending on its rotational orientation upon insertion.